Coldplay Album
by HeartfeliaDragneel
Summary: Setting another challenge for myself since the Taylor Swift Album went well instead turning my sights to Coldplay! Every character has their own personal song so come and request your favourite coldplay song and fave character to be made into a one shot!


**Frankie: Since the Taylor Swift Album went well I turned my sights to Coldplay.**

**Fabian: Cool**

**Frankie: Alfie wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Alfie: She owns nothing not even a alien action figure.**

Coldplay Album

Song: Viva La Vida

Character focus: Jerome/Mick

Realationship: Rivalry

Jerome POV

**I used to rule the world **I unlocked the door to mine and Alfie's dormitory room. I was infuriated, Mick has taken everything off me! First he had the pretty girls: Amber, Mara and now Trixie was falling for him. Now he has started another old assignment business and did it half the price, so he has taken all my customers. Why should the muscle, the jock to get everything? Its infuriating! I remember the time when I used to be the alpha!

**Seas would rise when I gave the word **I remember the time when everyone shook in their boots, when I came along demanding for money. Now a days I get called the Joker, could anyone to see I was angered by this and I blame the new Americans Nina and Eddie for this.

**Now in the morning I sleep alone **No one was interested in what I had to say, not even Alfie, it was like I was in my own little bubble, the only one who realised what was going on and I felt angered and frustrated. At one point me and Mara use to study together but now she is with Mick studying, me and Trixie would play pranks on Alfie but now she calls me slime ball and hangs out with Micks dorky best friend Fabian.

**Sweep the streets I used to own **I was at the bottom of the hierarchy

**I used to roll the dice **I always betted and gambled, just like my Father before me at least thats what I got told off Trudy, my only real friend but I am going to challenge Mick to a fight because I had enough of him bringing me down and down. And I ain't doing this in the honest way either.

**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes **" Mick you and me outside now!" I shouted at him. He tried to calm me down like Alfie, Fabian, Mara and Trixie but I was infuriated. I made him so mad, I did eventually get scared but the main point was I got him outside. Then I went for him like a dragon all fired up.

**Listen as the crowd would sing **Everyone in the house went absolutely crazy, they couldn't believe that I was beating up and pounding Mick and I gave him a black.

**"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!" **" Who's the alpha now Mick?"

**One minute I held the key **I was in trouble now, Victor came out and restrained me from Mick who now had two black eyes and luckily a sprained ankle if I did break it he couldn't play sports then I would be in the deep end now at least my revolution had started.

**Next the walls were closed on me** Victor and Trudy brought me to Victors office, trying to figure out why I did it to Mick. Then they started to suggest I might need anger management or go see a shrink because of my awful background.

**And I discovered that my castles stand **I went in my dorm room, where I saw Alfie packing up his stuff. Then we started to arguing, he started saying he was not sharing with a bully but I guess he was scared to. Now the days of the alien and joker were gone buts that what I wanted? Isn't it?

**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand **Everything was crumbling apart.

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing **I had to face everyone now, it was teatime and when I got down there was no spare seat for me because Trixie sat between two chairs, so I got my pasta off Trudy and sat on the sofa. Was I really a bully? All I thought I was doing was starting a revolution to get me back on top. I thought Alfie, Trixie and Mara would have supported me but Mara wouldn't even look me in the face.

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing **I heard whispers…Jerome this…Jerome that..blah blah blah. Even the quiet Nina couldn't believe I took on Mick but she said I should explain and Joy agreed with her. They started to notice I was eavesdropping, so I switched on the TV.

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield **The two girls were at least trying to empathise with me but it did not seem to be working. The others had written me off thinking I was bully but Nina and Joy seem to think something was wrong and trying into delves in reasons and they came up with right ones: Business, Amber, Mara and Trixie also Alpha Dogs. Atleast someone was defending me.

**My missionaries in a foreign field **But I didn't see why Joy and Nina should be defending me, it should be Alfie, Trixie and Mara.

**For some reason I can't explain **I took my pasta back to Trudy because I had to much to think about. Should I apologise? My head was saying yes but my heart was saying no because I felt so torn because Mick probably doesn't understand the reason why I was angry with him.

**Once you go there was never **I trailed back into my bedroom, I wonder where Alfie was sleeping probably in Eddies room since he had a spare bed. Unless he got Fabian to go to Eddies room so he could share with Mick because it looked like Alfie was worshipping the ground Mick walked on downstairs.

**Never an honest word **Alfie came back and I tried to make small talk but he wouldn't even look at me, he came to get his alien hunting gear and his action figures. I asked him where he was staying and he simply replied: Mick. I was angry but now I was seeming, I felt like one of those cartoons who explode because I feel like I am silently imploding.

**And that was when I ruled the world **Gone the days of the alien and the joker.

**It was the wicked and wild wind **It was getting dark and so quiet then Victor saying it was time to go to bed. I quickly climbed into my pjs and then I crawled into my bed and I felt alone probably more alone than I felt when I was first dropped off to this place.

**Blew down the doors to let me in **They were going to pay for what they have they have done. What should I plan? I checked the clock it was 1:00AM hours had passed just because of me thinking about this. So what should I do? I crawled down into the kitchen Trudy had made pizza and pies for tomorrows bake sale. I would only take a couple. So I am going to do the old pie in the face trick.

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums **I remember the strings attached above everyones beds because me and Alfie had planned to do this but we never got around to this prank. So it was easy because the strings were activated by voice control. I attached a pie above everyones bed apart from Nina and Joy. So when I stood up in bed pie or pizza would be activated. I ran back into my own room.

**People couldn't believe what I'd become **I woke up the next day by Amber screaming that she was covered in tomato and salad pizza.

**Revolutionaries wait for my head on a silver plate **I walked downstairs into the kitchen where angry teenagers and a distressed Trudy and a very stern Victor was waiting for me, I guess I was in the deep end now and I tried to walk back up the stairs but a shepards pie Trixie dragged me down the stairs by the scuff of my neck.

**Just a puppet on a lonely string **I was upset now because they made me sit down in a chair while Trixie and Alfie circled me while Mara looked disappointed but Nina and Joy asked why I didn't get them but I didn't say anything. Mick was like why you picking on me URGH! " Why do you think?" I responded but he was more confused, pea brain.

**Oh who would ever want to be king? **By getting angry they were scared and this proves I was alpha dog.

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing **Alarm bells were going off inside my head, the angel and devil Jerome came out,one was explaining I was acting like a bully and I was scaring everyone away because I was acting bitter and twisted towards Mick and Alfie and Mara took Micks side because of this. I thought this was the angel because the other one was saying I have them right where I want them.

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing **Nina and Joy were arguing with Mick now explaining why this has happened but it wasn't going through Micks thick skull, pea brain. Even Mara and Alfie got it now. Trudy and Victor looked like they understood but they still looked andy. Amber was crying because I have ruined her pink satin red hearted pjs. Alfie was trying to comfort her. While Eddie and Fabian looked like they were in deep thinking.

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield **I just wanted someone to say they forgive me because I really want to say sorry but I made the bed now I have to lie in it. This was absolutely awful because everyone was so engrossed with their own thoughts.

**My missionaries in a foreign field **I didn't know who my allies were. I have to do something.

**For some reason I can't explain **" I am really sorry Mick and everyone especially you Trixie, Mara and Alfie."

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name **I explained why I did this to them - no response.

**Never an honest word **Silence while I held my breath.

**But now when I rule the world **" We forgive you Joker," They chorused apart from Amber.

**Amber: My Pjs!**

**Frankie: Get over it Amber lol**

**Amber: HMMPH! **

**Frankie: If you want to request a coldplay song review! Next one will either be Paradise or Fix You or Clocks. If you are requesting a song try and put your have character down so I can base the story on them :)**


End file.
